


To All The Tweets I've Liked Before

by dajeongmohyo



Series: Twitter but make it MiTzu [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 3Mix are a group, F/F, Inspired by Real Events, Jisoo and Lalisa mentioned too, Kai Myoui and Eric Nam also mentioned, a lil bit of YermChaeng, a side of SaMo, mentions of SeulRene NamJin & MoonSun, stan twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dajeongmohyo/pseuds/dajeongmohyo
Summary: The 3Mix drought hit Stan Twitter hard this season, causing Mixers to do some strange things. Mina completely regrets her crush dare now, but no backsies.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina
Series: Twitter but make it MiTzu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786663
Comments: 17
Kudos: 100





	To All The Tweets I've Liked Before

**Mina** **@3MixOwnsMi**  
If this gets to 200 likes and 50 retweets, I'll @ my crushes and DM them!!  
|  
**Mina @3MixOwnMi**  
Crushes, as in 1+, because they're all unrealistic, but love's like the lotto!  
|  
**Mina @3MixOwnsMi**  
And I mean my real crushes, like, this is a suicide mission, tbh..  
|  
**Mina @3MixOwnsMi**  
Let's do this sheet!!

 **Dubu Yoo @MrsYooDahyun**  
**@3MixOwnsMi** you can't crush on my girl Jeongyeon!  
|  
**Mina @3MixOwnsMi**  
**@MrsYooDahyun** Jeongyeon isn't yours, she's Nayeon's!

 **Jisoo @TurtleRabbitKim**  
**@3MixOwnsMi** Mina? Crushing? That's a thing??

 **Satang @GodIsNamedJihyo**  
**@3MixOwnsMi** Ooh, my little Minari, do tell..  
|  
**Momo @NoSanaNoLove**  
**@GodIsNamedJihyo** and **@3MixOwnsMi** Sana! Our little girl is growing up!!  
|  
**Mina @3MixOwnsMe**  
**@NoSanaNoLove** and **@GodIsNamedJihyo** I'm not your kid, crackheads!!

* * *

Mina groans and tosses her phone to the side of her bed as the notifications for more likes and retweets keep popping up. The amount of retweets has already exceeded the goal she set but the likes were still building up.

She knows both her online mutuals and her real life friends are going to hold this one against her. Mina wasn't one to crush on people, and when she did, no one would ever know.

But 3Mix is on break and the timeline is dry. There are only so many '3Mix as...' threads a girl could take before starting something new. She meant this as a joke, hoping it would flop. But it blew up instead. And a bunch other people joined in.

 _Well, sheet,_ Mina thinks when she looks at her post again.

278 likes and 74 retweets

_sheeeet!_

Mina's Twitter gets hidden by an incoming call from Sana. Mina groans as she answers the call, rolling her bed to lay on her stomach instead of her back.

 _"You have not one, but multiple crushes and you haven't told me!? Instead, you go on Twitter and start a trend on your fanpage!? I thought we were friends, Mina!!"_ Sana yells through the phone.

"Sana, calmed down. It's not that big of a deal," Mina says quietly, and a bit annoyed.

_"Yes. It. IS. Momo and I were starting to fear you were ace/aro. Not that that would have been a problem, but still!"_

"You and your digital girlfriend have nothing to worry about then," Mina tells her with a little laugh.

 _"Okay but I have to know. Boy crushes or girl crushes?"_ Sana asked, her voice too excited for Mina's liking.

Mina only sighs before hanging up on her best friend and returning to Twitter. Luck's no better there as her favorite mutual has apparently started a riot on her timeline.

Every tweet is either Dubu's or related to Dubu's. Mina really is considering muting Dahyun, just for a bit. But she knows if she did, Dahyun would just join forces with Jisoo and Sana to take her down.

So Mina does it.

It's been half an hour since she posted her tweet and, well- You can't say Mina doesn't hold her word!

* * *

**Mina @3MixOwnsMi**  
Okay, here we go! MIXERS, THIS IS FOR YOU!  
|  
**Mina @3MixOwnsMi**  
**@3MixOfficial**  
**@TheArtistChae**  
**@therealChouTzuyu**  
**@MrsYooDahyun**  
**@KoreweeabooWho**  
|  
**Mina @3MizOwnsMi**  
Now, the plot twist.. One is a lie. Anyone here to figure it out?

 **Dubu Yoo @MrsYooDahyun**  
**@3MixOwnsMi** Put them in order from 1-5! I need to know where I stand  
|  
**Mina @3MixOwnsMi**  
**@MrsYooDahyun** You can't rank love!!

* * *

Mina places her phone down on her night stand and makes her way downstairs to the kitchen. A few moments away from her Twitter might be good for right now.

She knows she has to now go DM her crushes. Excluding 3Mix.

Son Chaeyoung, an underclassmen who is really weird but also really kind and cute.

Chou Tzuyu, a top star model for brands like Bench who also happens to be in Mina's homeroom class.

And the mysterious kpop/anime fan account that goes by Who. Like seriously, the user just calls themselves 'Who'.

Okay so maybe the last one isn't that big of a crush, but the second was.

God, the second one was the biggest crush.

Sure, she 'likes' Chaeyoung, but not how she liked Tzuyu. Besides, Chaeyoung was dating Yeri.

Mina thinks out what she's going to say to them all as she digs in her fridge for some random snack.

To Chaeyoung, she'd probably explain that's more of a casual interest than an actual crush and to Who, she'd probably explain her love for their jokes but also interesting thoughts on things. And to Tzuyu. Well, Mina has no freaking idea what she's going to say to Tzuyu.

Mina, after opening and closing the fridge and every cabinet in her kitchen a thousand times, returns to her room empty handed and ready to face her timeline again.

As expected, everyone for sure thought that **@therealChouTzuyu** was the prank. Except for Sana and Dahyun. Those two knew that **@MrsYooDahyun** was the joke, since they knew Tzuyu was Mina's lab partner in AP Bio.

But some of the random followers were sure to start replying to Mina's tweet with many, many, many pics of the famous Estee Lauder model.

Did Mina mention that she had the biggest, fattest, gayest crush ever on The #1 Most Beautiful Face of 2019 and The #5 Most Beautiful Face of the DECADE!?

Cuz if not, then **@lalalalisa** made sure to point that out.

Mina decides to get this DM action on before dealing with any of her followers.

* * *

**Young Chae**  
@TheArtistChae

{So about my crush post?}  
{Hehe}

{Yah, Mina-Unnie. What was that? Lol..}

{Just the drought. I needed something to post..}

{But that was just a joke, right?}

{Um, mostly, yeah.}  
{I don't exactly fall for you, but you're cute.}  
{It's more of a platonic thing, plus a bit of physical attraction}

{Alright, I can live with that.}  
{But Yeri..}  
{Watch your back, Unnie}  
{Haha}

* * *

**Call Me Who**  
@KoreweeabooWho

{Hi. I like you.}

{That's cute..}  
{but you don't know me.}

{I'm aware, but you have a nice sense of humor}  
{And a fun brain.}

{ :) }  
{Thanks..}

* * *

**Tzuyu Chou**  
@therealChouTzuyu

{Hi.}

*sends post: 'If this gets to 200 likes and..'*  
{My manager asks you to take this thread, and all the ones related to it, down.}

{Tzuyu, it's me. Myoui Mina from Homeroom English.}

{The really smart ballerina?}

{Also very quiet?}  
{Yes that is I.}

{Mina..}  
{What's this post about?}  
{Are you genuinely crushing?}  
{Or are you like everyone else??}

{What do you mean "like everyone else"??}  
{I mean, genuinely crushing}

* * *

[The user **@therealChouTzuyu** has blocked you]

* * *

  
_So that went well._

But in the time she spent DMing them all, her timeline calmed down from her and moved onto arguments about which was the superior ship.

 _2Yeon, obviously!_ Mina thinks, shaking her head at all the people saying NaHyo is number one. _As if!_

Mina distracts herself with stupid threads and amazing Social Media AUs for the next hour until she falls asleep.

She had to distract herself from her thoughts about the Pocari Sweats model.

Okay, no. Not even this freaking thread of 3Mix as 3Mix (Damn, Mixers are bored) is helping.

Why did Tzuyu block her?

Blocking Mina??

The girl she sits next to daily?

The girl who has secretly been into her since middle school BEFORE Tzuyu was on the cover of every magazine ever?

Sure, Tzuyu didn't know that. But it was true. It was true and nobody knew.

Mina didn't volunteer to help Tzuyu again and again just to waste breath. Hell, Mina doesn't speak unless she must so that right there was a sign!!

And the whole reason she always sits next to her (besides her pretty face and how nice she smells) is because she notices how uncomfortable Tzuyu seems with the boys. Mina knows first hand why they bother too. Boys are.. Touchy. And mouthy.

So, Mina makes sure to always partner with Tzuyu. Everyone thinks it's cuz Mina's just weird and Tzuyu lives a life that makes her a bit of an outsider in their high school.

Her parents wanted her to have a normal life for her adolescent years so they left her in public school (but she did have a private security guard on campus in case of anything.)

Even then, Tzuyu and Mina weren't.. Friends..

Tzuyu didn't have friends. She was really nice, but also a bit cold.

Mina assumes it's because everyone likes her for her looks, fame, and money.

But Mina wasn't like that.

Mina was asleep. In her own personal Planet Drool, where she magically gets to be the girl holding hands with Tzuyu as she makes her way down the red carpet.

Mina smiles shyly beside Tzuyu, slightly behind her, not fond of the idea of millions of cameras on her at once. Tzuyu rubs her thumb across Mina's reassuringly.

"It's okay, Mina. You're beautiful, let me show you off," she says softly to Mina, her breath tickling the shell of her ear.

Mina smiles up to the younger girl, giving a small nod and turning towards the camera like Tzuyu. The couple smiles brightly as the cameras click and the lights flash.

Tzuyu looks at the Japanese girl and leans in. Mina knows what she's going to do and frankly, she doesn't mind the cameras one bit right now. Not when Tzuyu presses her li-

"MINA! YOUR DUMBASS FRIEND IS HERE!!!"

Mina groans at the sound of her brother's voice carrying up the stairs. But she yells at the sight of Sana busting through her bedroom door. And she shrieks at the feeling of Sana's entire body jumping on her.

"Mina. You mean to tell me that Little Tzuyu is your crush? For how long, girl?" Sana yells, bouncing on Mina's bed.

"Sana, can I at least get up first?" Mina says through her yawn.

"Yes, and make sure to dress nice," Sana tells her, getting right off her and walking back to the bedroom door. "I'll be in the kitchen!"

"Wait! Why do I have to dress nice?" Mina asked, sitting and stretching.

"Duh, we're gonna get you a model girlfriend! And your brother says _I_ _'m_ the dumbass!?" Sana laughs, heading out Mina's room before she can say anything back.

Mina would usually not feed into stupidity like this but it's freaking Sana. That girl got herself a girlfriend, she got Chaeyoung and Yeri together, she got Seulgi and Joohyun together, she got Namjoon and Seokjin together, and if it wasn't cuz she was secretly gay, she would have gotten Eric with Yongsun, Byul snatched her up before Sana's plan went into full effect.

The point is, Sana can get anyone together. She has a thing for soulmates.

* * *

**Minari @SecretMyoui **🔒****  
Next time you hear from me, I'll be Mrs. Chou Mina  
|  
**Dubs @DubuDubu **🔒****  
**@SecretMyoui** Watch, you'll change your @ to TzuyuOwnsMi.  
|  
**Minari @SecretMyoui **🔒****  
**@DubuDubu** oh whatever

* * *

So Mina does as told, getting dressed, casual but more "attractive" than usual. An oversized button down partially tucked into some SHORT shorts and simple, comfortable heels when compared to the usual joggers or jeans and an anime shirt and some custom sneaks.

When she gets down stairs and Sana sees her, she lets out a long wolf whistle as she heads towards the younger teen.

"Looking hot, Myoui. Ready to go?"

"Ready as all ever be," Mina mumbles.

Sana takes her by her wrist and leads her out the Myoui home and down the street towards the neighborhood park.

"So, I found out through... Sources, that Tzuyu has an outdoor photoshoot for Pocari Sweat again, and through the same sources, I'm gonna get you and her alone. Then you can explain and boom. MiTzu is endgame," Sana explained as they walked.

"MiTzu?"

"Mina, Tzuyu. Ship name. Keep up!" Sana squeals.

Mina shakes her head before adding "You know she blocked me on Twitter, right?"

Sana stops dead in her tracks. "Why?"

"I don't know. I DMed her and then she blocked me."

"I don't believe she blocked you by choice," Sana whispered. But Mina heard so she added "Sources" with a shrug.

Sources is starting to get on Mina's nerves. She never should have sent out that tweet.

Sana guides Mina through the crowd as she overthinks. When they reach the gates separating the fans from the set, a woman (who Mina believes may be Sana's "Sources") spots them immediately.

"Elkie! I got her!" Sana yells at the girl approaching them.

Elkie, Mina assumes, holds out her hand to Mina and introduces herself as Tzuyu's manager but also her friend.

"Elkie here knows some things about Tzuyu. And she saw your post. She's here to help," Sana adds.

Mina is still very confused about everything happening. But she trusts Sana with this.

Mina shakes Elkie's hand, "Mina. Nice to meet you."

"So you gonna let us in?"

 _Sana's so impatient_ , Mina thinks.

But it seems to work. Elkie looks around at the other staff before leading the girls to a spot in the back where they can sneak into the tent where the model was.

“Tzuyu I have someone I’d like you to meet,” Elkie says as she steps in the tent. Sana and Mina stood behind her, waiting for Tzuyu’s response.

“Elkie, you didn’t,” Tzuyu says, not even turning to look at her friend.

“Maybe I did,” Elkie tells her, her voice getting higher with each word.

“Well, don’t leave her outside before she gets kicked off the premises,” Tzuyu sighs, finally looking at her stupid manager.

Elkie steps into the tent, signalling Sana and Mina to follow her in.

“Hi, Miss Chou,” they say together, shy as fuck at her beauty (even if they see her everyday at school).

“Sana, Mina. Why?”

Immediately, the Japanese girls started rambling over each other. Tzuyu could only catch certain words like “drought” “bored” “love expert” and “bitch” but without context, she was still lost in the whole situation.

“And that's why we’re here,” Sana added at the end, Mina slapping her in the back of her head.

“Okay, let’s try this again,” Tzuyu suggests, shaking her head. “Elkie, take Sana outside. Mina, stay and explain.”

Elkie and Sana leave the tent as the other girls inside to talk it out, per Chou Tzuyu’s wishes.

“I bet you 5 bucks they kiss,” Sana says once they’re out of ear shot.

“Oof, 10 bucks Tzuyu backs out,” Elkie replies.

“20 bucks they start dating within a week.”

“Deal.. 5 bucks I can reach that tree over there before you do?”

“You’re on,” Sana yells as she runs off.

“Hey! I didn't say go yet!”

Sana made it to the tree well before Elkie did. Between her head start and 7 years of track team experience, it wasn’t even a competition. Elkie and Sana run around the park for a bit, making more stupid bets.

Meanwhile, Mina and Tzuyu... Well, let’s say Sana won the bet. But let's take a few steps back first.

Once Sana and Elkie were gone, Tzuyu started asking questions.

“Firstly, why the post?” Tzuyu starts, sitting at her makeup chair. She watches Mina shift awkwardly behind through the mirror, but the older girl won’t meet her eyes.

“The Mixers side of Stan Twitter was dry, since 3Mix is on hiatus, and I was bored. I figured there was no harm in what I did, I didn’t think it would bring us here,” Mina explains. But then she thinks. And then she adds. “3Mix is a kpop group, Mixers are the fans, Stan Twitter is where the fans rule a part of Twitter.”

“Mina, I know how Twitter and kpop works, chill,” Tzuyu says with a laugh.

Mina looks up, finally looking at Tzuyu since they were left alone. “Oh.”

“Yup, next question. How long have you had this so-called “crush,” Mina?”

“Tzuyu, I really-”

“Uh-uh, my question first. We’ll get to that.”

Mina is surprised at how assertive and bossy Tzuyu could be. She was always shy and quiet at school. But she kinda likes this side of the Taiwanese girl.

“Okay, then. A very long time. Uh, middle school, actually. 7th grade, to be specific,” Mina admits, looking down at her feet as a blush reaches her cheeks.

That makes Tzuyu think. Everyone had a crush on her, it was hard to find someone who didn’t. She’s beautiful, rich, and beautiful. 

No one cared about anything more than her perfect face and perfect hair and perfect body. 

No one cared that she wasn’t perfect. No one even knew she wasn’t perfect. Not even Mina.

So how could Mina like her? And for so long? Before Tzuyu got scouted by JYPE? 

Mina couldn't have liked the girl she was before the fame. Tzuyu didn't even like the girl she used to be.

That girl wasn't pretty. That girl wasn't rich. She wasn't smart. She wasn't cool.

She was nothing.

But now, everyone wanted her, everyone wanted to be her.

And Mina is just like everyone else.

Tzuyu may truly like Mina, but there is no way Mina truly likes Tzuyu.

"Tzuyu?"

Tzuyu didn't realize how long she had been silent, caught up in her thoughts. She only had one last question anyways.

"So how are you different from everyone else that has a crush on me ? What makes it genuine?"

Tzuyu gets from her makeup chair and stands in front of Mina. She's so close that Japanese girl has to look up to meet her eyes. (She doesn’t, though. She looks at her lips instead.)

"Why do you think you're different?"

Before Mina could answer, someone else entered the tent.

“Miss Chou, they- Oh… Am I interrupting something?” the woman asks, seeing the two girls close together. A little too close.

Tzuyu quickly shakes her head, going towards the woman and acting as if Mina wasn’t even there. “It was nothing, Chaerin-unnie. Are they ready out there?”

Chaerin looks back at Mina before answering Tzuyu. “Yes and no. They are ready, but they decided on a costume change for these next shots.”

“Is it the fitness outfit? Because I honestly like this dress better, but I said it before that the fitness theme fits the brand way better.”

“Yes, it’s the fitness outfit. Be grateful, it’s better than last year’s outfit too.”

“Oh, god, they had me almost half naked at 15 years old, so thank g-”

“But there’s something else.”

Tzuyu waits, but doesn’t miss the way Chaerin’s eyes glance over to Mina.

“They need a second model and Jennie Kim’s manager said no. Yeh Shuhua’s busy, and Kim Hyunjin's out of the country. The women of 3Mix are on break and the guys of SKZ are on tour. But right now, I think-”

“No. Chaerin-unnie, no. She’s nobody, she’s never had a day of training or experience in her life, she doesn’t have an instagram to show if she’s photogenic or not, she isn’t a model,” Tzuyu starts rambling. “Plus, there’s paperwork and legal things to sort out, her parents consent, a photo and film release form, her payment, rights to her name and brand. All of it.”

“How about we ask her instead of you running your mouth off about nonsense, Tzuyu-ah?” Then Chaerin turns to the other girl, “Just think about it, hun. We shoot in 15, I’ll bring the outfits.”

And then she leaves. Tzuyu’s frustrated, Mina’s trying to find words. Any word. A word. Just a single word. Half a word? A letter?

Even when Chaerin brings the clothes, Mina’s silent.

But then it happens. Tzuyu is inches away from her face again, a frown on her lips.

“What’s wrong now?”

Mina meets Tzuyu’s eyes this time. So she will know that she means every word that comes out her mouth.

“I may be a nobody, Tzuyu, but so were you. You were quiet and shy just like me. You preferred to be alone, you preferred quiet. You weren’t the perfect student, but you never gave up. You always seemed a little sad, but you were beautiful nonetheless. And no matter what, you were always kind. At that point in time, I thought I just wanted to be you. But I later realized that that wasn’t the case. I realized I wanted to be your friend. But a friend that got to hold your hand, and kiss your lips, and do a bunch of other stuff. I really wanted to, but I couldn’t. Cuz we’re girls, it would have been weird. Now I know that wasn’t weird, but at that time I thought differently. At that time, I wanted to be your friend, even if I couldn’t be anything more. But then something happened. You were Little Chewy one day, Miss Chou the next. And then you started to change. Not who you are, but how you carried yourself. You became more confident, you became happier. Or at least you seemed that way. But things also got hard when you were in the spotlight. You got really closed off, more than before the fame. By the time we got to high school, I knew I was in love with you. So I tried my best to be close to you. Nothing worked. This is where we wrap back around to the tweet. You never noticed me, because I’m a nobody. It was harmless, you weren’t going to care. But then Sana got involved, and here we are.”

Tzuyu looks down at Mina with an unreadable expression, about to open her mouth when-

“Also, I have modelling experience from when I was 3 to 9 years old in America, if it counts for anything.”

“N-not really. Firstly, that’s child modelling, most likely pageants, it’s not the same. Secondly, you’re like 18 now, it’s been almost 10 years, so I’m sure you’re not still a mini model. Thirdly, all the legal stuff still stands and must be dealt with before you do anything. Fourthly-”

“Tzuyu, I-.”

“ _Fourthly_ , I won’t model with you. That's it.”

Tzuyu walks away from Mina, but not fast enough to escape Mina grabbing her wrist and making her turn to face her.

Tzuyu just looks at Mina, trying to figure out what her intentions are. The Japanese girl just stares into her eyes. 

It kinda scares Tzuyu, if she were to be honest. It was Mina was looking into her soul, reading her darkest secrets and learning everything about her from inside out. It burns. Okay, it’s definitely scaring Tzuyu.

“You like me, don’t you, Tzu?” Mina asks. Her voice is light and she finally let go of the taller girl’s wrist. Tzuyu wears a shocked expression, and apparently that’s enough to answer Mina’s question.

Mina nods, whispering a soft “okay”, and goes towards the rack where Chaerin left the outfits. Because who would say no to a chance at modelling for such a brand?

“Myoui Mina!”

Tzuyu groans as Mina turns back to her. Mina looks just like she did when she won the spelling bee in 10th grade. Tzuyu hates it.

“Fine, I like you. But that doesn’t change anything,” Tzuyu says, walking to get her outfit to change for the next part of the shoot. 

“Oh, no? Miss Chou, I’m pretty sure we both-”

Mina never got to finish teasing Tzuyu because next thing she knew, the girl’s lips were on hers, and she was gently pushing them back until Mina was pushed against the make-up table. Mina‘s knuckles wrap around the edge of the table, her face angled up at the taller girl. 

Mina never saw herself as a bottom, but hell, Tzuyu was a TOP.

They were so caught up in each other for who knows how long. It was clear neither of them were new to this, but it still felt different.

Maybe it was because it was freaking CHOU TZUYU or maybe it was because it was the girl she’s liked since before she knew she liked girls, but Mina was in heaven.

The Chou Tzuyu liked her. _Holy sheet._

Okay, maybe they should stop kissing. They have pictures to take any second, they still aren’t dressed, and Tzuyu’s lip make up is beyond smudged at this point.

Mina puts her hand to Tzuyu’s chest, pushing her back away from her.

“Hang on, be professional here, you’re still at work,” Mina tells Tzuyu, biting her lip before continuing, “but what does this mean for us?”

“What do you want it to mean?” Tzuyu asks, taking in every detail of Mina’s face. Her sparkling eyes, the moles sprinkled across her face, her sweet kissable lips, her basically flawless skin. She was beautiful.

Mina wraps her arm around Tzuyu’s neck and pulls her down into another kiss. Tzuyu’s arms rush down to stop her from falling over Mina on the make-up table. They break apart and speak in whispers, still only inches apart.

“Maybe, we can, I don’t know.. Be the center of a dating scandal?”

Tzuyu laughs, “Is that your way of asking me out?”

Mina shrugged, kissing her again. (Because how can you not keep kissing Chou Tzuyu??) ”If it was, would you say yes?”

Tzuyu shrugged, and was nearing Mina’s lips again when-

“Ladies- I- Shit, I interrupted something…”

“Chaerin-unnie, you have the worst timing."

“I’ll tell them you’ll be out soon, please change. I’ll send the make-up artist in to fix- um- that, in 5,” Chaerin explained, leaving the girls to whatever they were doing before.

Tzuyu sighs and gets out from Mina’s arms and finally goes to the clothing rack. (For real this time).

As you know, I work under the JYPE label. I’m sure you know who else is under the JYPE label, right?” Tzuyu says, changing from the dress to the workout outfits.

Tzuyu didn’t see it but she could imagine the look on Mina’s face.

“No.”

Tzuyu smiles, now done changing and just waiting for the make-up artist to come. “Yes.”

Mina shakes her head in disbelief. There was no way. “It’s sold out.”

“But I work for the company _and_ I’m friends with the members,” Tzuyu points out.

Mina runs and back hugs Tzuyu around her waist. “Yes! Okay, I like this. Model girlfriend superior!”

Tzuyu giggles and pats Mina’s head. “Girlfriend, huh?”

Mina hides her face in Tzuyu’s back, her cheeks heating up. She groans, making the taller girl laugh. “Mina, it’s fine. I’ve wanted this for a while too.”

“Really?” Mina mumbles into her back. 

“Yes, now change before Chaerin-unnie comes in again,” Tzuyu tells as she peels her arms off from around her waist.

“I’m gonna get to model with The Chou Tzuyu, ohmygod!!”

* * *

**Minari @SecretMyoui 🔒**  
Okay, could my life get better???  
|  
**Dubs @DubuDubu🔒**  
**@SecretMyoui** How’d it go???  
|  
**Minari @SecretMyoui🔒**  
**@DubuDubu** I’ll tell you later, got a photoshoot with my GIRLFRIEND for Pocari Sweat!!  
|  
****Dubs @DubuDubu🔒****  
**@SecretMyoui** AHHHH

 **The Sa of SaMo @ShyShibaInu🔒**  
**@SecretMyoui** DID YALL KISS OR NAH?? I NEED MY MONEY

* * *

It’s about a year later when Mina gets to be the girl holding hands with Tzuyu as she makes her way down the red carpet.

Mina smiles brightly beside Tzuyu, slightly behind her, not fond of the idea of millions of cameras on her at once. It was her first red carpet after all. Tzuyu rubs her thumb across Mina's reassuringly.

"It's okay, Mina. You're beautiful, and the people love you," she says softly to Mina. Tzuyu was the star of the movie, so Mina could never compare to her, but Tzuyu made her feel just as showstopping.

Mina smiles up to the younger girl, giving a small nod and turning towards the camera like Tzuyu. The couple smiles brightly as the cameras click and the lights flash.

Tzuyu looks at the Japanese girl and leans in. Mina knows what she's going to do and frankly, she doesn't mind the cameras one bit right now. Not when Tzuyu presses her lips against hers like she’s done millions of times before.

“You know what’s funny?” Mina tells Tzuyu when they break apart. “I had a dream just like this once.”

“Oh yeah? Cute.”

* * *

**Mina @3MixOwnsMi**  
Alright, never bringing Dahyun to a 3Mix concert again.  
|  
**Mina @3MixOwnsMi**  
This girl really scared Jeongyeon-unnie  
|  
**Dubu Yoo @MrsYooDahyun**  
**@3MixOwnsMi** I did not!!  
|  
**Mina @3MixOwnsMi**  
**@MrsYooDahyun** Yeah, yeah  
|  
**Dubu Yoo @MrsYooDahyun**  
**@3MixOwnsMi** Oh go bug your girlfriend or something  
|  
**Mina @3MixOwnsMi**  
**@MrsYooDahyun** someone’s mad they got exposed

 **Dubu Yoo @MrsYooDahyun**  
HEY, **@therealChouTzuyu** COME COLLECT YOUR GIRLFRIEND, SHE’S ANNOYING  
|  
**Mina @3MixOwnsMi**  
**@MrsYooDahyun** **@therealChouTzuyu** eye-

* * *

**Tzuyu Chou @therealChouTzuyu**  
Mina, how do you like your eggs in the morning?  
**(@3MixOwnsMi)**  
|  
**Mina @3MixOwnsMi**  
**@therealChouTzuyu** with ketchup?  
|  
**Tzuyu Chou @therealChouTzuyu**  
**@3MixOwnsMi** TASTE  
|  
**Mina @3MixOwnsMi**  
**@therealChouTzuyu** and you. I like to have my eggs in the morning with you.  
|  
**Tzuyu Chou @therealChouTzuyu**  
**@3MixOwnsMi** alsldjsk

**Author's Note:**

> Miss Mia + the rest of Vimo Cult, I promise I am not a psychopath.


End file.
